Never Say Never
by Irish Star
Summary: My first time at FF.N So please be gentle! This is a ?/Hermione romance, including humor, action, adventure and tiny bits of humor! Please R/R and Don't Flame! Not much of Romance, Adventure, or Action yet but I think its good so far! R/R No Flame!
1. The Burrow, Diagon Alley, and Platform 9...

**Authors Note: **This is my first time, writing for FanFiction.Net so please be gentle! Please review this and tell me if you like it and everything. If you want, leave your penname in the review and I'll read and review YOUR stories for you as a thanks for reading and reviewing my with out flame! Ok, this is going to be a Weasly story with Draco Malfoy, Hermione and Harry in it. There will be action, adventure, romance, humor and a bunch of other things in it! (Maybe not yet though..) One of the Weasly boys is falling for Hermione and Draco Malfoy is torn between love and hate. Other things fall in with this story. Enjoy!  
  
Introducing..Never Say Never  
  
Chapter One: The Burrow, Diagon Ally and Platform 9 3/4   
******  
August 12  
_Shes just to pretty for words. I haven't seen her since the end of school, but I know she stayed beautiful over the summer. Shes coming to the Burrow along with Harry tommorow and it'll be great. One day I'll tell her. She may never love me, but then again..Never say Never..right?  
_******  
  
"Mum, the Weasly's are here! I'm leaving!" Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek, hugged her father and carried her trunk out to the Ministry of Magic car that was parked out front her house.  
  
  
  
"Have a nice year Hermione! Owl us whenever you can!" Her mother yelled after her. Hermione acknowledged it with a wave.  
  
  
  
"Good after-noon Mr. Weasly. Hi Harry, hi Ron, hi Ginny!" Hermione smiled at the Weasly's and Harry in the car. She, Harry and Ron were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts and she and Harry were going to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the holiday.  
  
  
  
"Hello Hermione." They all replied. She sat back on the plush car seat as Mr. Weasly hit the invisibility button on the car and they began to fly overhead.  
  
  
  
"Bill and Charlie are at the Burrow. They got off for holiday. Percy is staying at home. Still mourning over the death of his *_beloved boss*_ Mr. Crouch. Hermione do you know a silencing charm perhaps?" Ron asked Hermione, looking at her expectantly.  
  
  
  
"Noo. We're learning them this year. Why?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed.  
  
  
"Percy won't shutup. Whenever he comes out of his room be prepared to die of boredom. He goes on..and on..and on.. about his new posistion at the Ministry. I 've been thinking about learning a silencing charm to shut him up." Ron explained.  
  
  
  
"Ron, thats enough. Your brother is simply very pleased about his posistion and you should be also. Hes working in the improper use of magic office so from time to time he gets to go to the mortal world!" Mr. Weasly squealed with delight.  
  
  
  
"Who cares?" Ron muttered under his breath. "Mum told be to tell you and Harry that we just fixed up the burrow with some gold Fred and George got from where ever so we have guestrooms! But, you won't be sleeping in them till they're all cleaned out. Sorry.." Ron said, still slightly baffled about how his brothers got so much gold. "and oh yea, everyone (I mean everyone) is anxiously awaiting your visits! Ginny added.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Wonderful about the house Ron." Hermione and Harry replied.  
  
  
******  
August 13  
_She arrived with Harry today. I was right, she stayed beautiful over the summer. Shes slightly brown from the sun but shes still the same old Hermione. Today she was telling Ginny about how long her charms essay was. Shes still dedicated to her studies. Still in love with school. She has goals, expectations in her life. Its so beautiful how she cares about every thing. Last year with the spew stuff. Yea, of course it was ridiculus but it was a sign that showed that she cared about everything. She is so perfect  
_******  
"Oh, Harry and Hermione! Lovely to see you two again. How have you been? Did you see how the house was renevated? (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)"  
  
  
  
"Yes, its very nice Mrs. Weasly." Harry answered politely. Hermione nodded in agreement. Indeed the house did look nice. The Weasly twins gave the family some of the fortune Harry had given them for work on the house and it payed off.  
  
  
  
"Oh, thank-you! Hermione, you can put your things up in Ginny's Room. Fred'll carry your trunk. Harry you can put your things in Ron's room. George'll carry your trunk." Mrs. Weasly said politely.  
  
  
  
Fred then grabbed Hermiones trunk and George grabbed Harry's trunk and walked up the crooked stairs. Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
  
  
"We made more Wheezes Harry." George said. Fred nodded.  
  
  
  
"Whole new set of order forms and everything. Planning to buy anything?" Fred asked. He made his question directed to Harry and Hermione though he was looking pointedly at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Well, im not really the kinda of prankster---"  
  
  
  
"We'll buy some each." Harry interupted for some reason. Hermione gave him a look, but he didn't notice it.  
  
  
  
After putting their stuff away, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry engaged in a game of Quidditch leaving Hermione with Ginny.  
  
  
  
"So, starting your fourth year at Hogwarts eh? Are you excited?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable and moved closer to Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, one of my brothers I think is beginning to get a crush on yo-" Ginny was interupted by her mother who was telling them it was time for dinner.  
  
  
  
"What were you saying Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny again. Ginny shook her head.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you another time." Ginny muttered looking at her brothers. Hermione looked up to see which one she was looking at but they were all in a huddle of red hair together, Hermione couldn't tell.  
  
  
******  
August 13  
_I think she almost caught on to my secrect today. Ginny almost told her today but I sped up the dinner so mum had to come out and yell for everyone to come in. It was a shame because we were having a pretty good Quidditch game but, I can't reveal my self to her yet. I'll do it when we arrive at Hogwarts. That'd be a good time. I'll have to strangle Ginny later. Well_ _tommorow we go for our supplies at Diagon Alley. Got to get some sleep. She still so perfect.   
_******  
Hermione awoke to the smell of the delicious breakfest Mrs. Weasly was cooking. Today they would be going to get their supplies at Diagon Alley but Hermione couldn't seem to get her mind off what Ginny was going to tell her last night. It seemed as though Ginny was still sleeping so Hermione got ready to take a good shower.  
  
  
  
  
The warm water felt good over Hermiones tense body. It loosened her up and helped her think. She thought about Harry and Ron and what would happen to them this year at Hogwarts. She thought about Hogwarts it self and how in a few days she would be getting on Platform 3/4. Then finally she thought (once again) about Ginny was going to tell her.  
  
  
  
After the shower finished up. Hermione dryed her hair and got dressed. She woke Ginny up and told her to get ready, then went downstairs following the delicious sent of pancakes downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Morning everyone." Hermione muttered. Sometimes she was a morning person other times she wasn't this morning she was torn between the two.  
  
  
  
  
"Is Ginny up yet?" Mrs. Weasly asked. Hermione nodded. "Good. We're going to leave for Diagon Alley around noon. Ok?" Hermione nodded again.  
  
  
  
"Fred! Your turning into Ginny! A walking disaster. Your dropping things, losing your breath, sticking your elbow into the butter bowl! Honestly, its not healthy and I worry dear brother!" George exclaimed. Hermione looked up. Fred was turning deep crimson.  
  
  
  
"Feeling a bit under the weather lately. Thats all.Ah here dear Percy! Tell me Perce, hows the job at the minisrty?" Fred asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, its going ver-" Percy started then everyone one groaned including Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. "What? Hey, you asked!" Percy said pointing at Fred who was chuckling. Then shooting nervous glances around the table.  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Get down here! We're leaving!" Mrs. Weasly screamed up the stairs. Ginny came barraling down. Everyone's mouth dropped.  
  
  
Ginny's hair was stuck on top of her head in a messy bun. She was wearing a shaby pair of periwinkle blue robes that were frayed at the ends. She had a bunch of tangled necklaces around her neck. She was wearing bright bright blue eye shadow that was (in a rather mess way) smeared across her eyes. She was wearing hot pink lipstick, with red outliner and a lot of blush.  
  
  
  
"VIRGINIA ROSE WEASLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!" Her mother roared. Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charlie started laughing hysterically. Percy smiled appearing to be fighting laugher. Mr. Weasly look stunned. Harry and Hermione were slightly blushing not sure weather to laugh or feel sorry for Ginny. Ginny herself was shocked at her mother response.  
  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Her mother bellowed.  
  
  
  
"MUM THIS IS THE STYLE!" Ginny protested.  
  
  
"DO YOU SEE HERMIONE IN CLOTHES LIKE THAT?! OR A GETUP LIKE THAT?! NO!!!!!!" Hermother screamed pointing at Hermione who blushed.  
  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she turned to run out of the kitchen. She tripped on the hem of her robe but scrambled up and ran.  
  
  
"Arthur, takes the others and go. Ginny and I shall meet you there later." Mrs. Weasly sighed running up after her daughter.  
  
  
  
******  
August 14  
_I still can't believe it. Even though my brothers and I laughed. She didn't she looked sympathetic towards Ginny. Though I must admit it was very funny! Thats one of the things I like about Hermione. She cares. She cares about everyone and everything.  
_******  
  
  
"MUM! THIS IS THE STYLE!" George mimicked in a high-pitched voce. Everyone once again started laughing. Hermione smiled weakly but still felt sorry about Ginny. She probably read one of those misguiding beauty magazines.  
  
  
  
  
"Boys, thats enough. Your sister is at a very rough age right now." Their father said. This only made them laugh harder at the idea of Ginny going through PMS.  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone in the car NOW! I don't want any of you teasing Ginny alright?" Their father said. Everyone nodded their head in response. After everyone was in the car, Mr. Weasly hit the invisibility button and they flew to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to get your supplies. Fred and George come with me and Bill and Charlie well you two can just browse the shops." Mr. Weasly said handing everyone bags with their money in it.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry started walking to get refills of their potions in it.  
  
  
  
"We haven't really had a chance to talk Herm." Harry said. "Since you've been hanging around Ginny. I have to tell you guys something."  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry to listen.  
  
  
  
"I got a letter from Sirius. He said hes been traveling to where Voldemort was last rumoured to be. He said he saw a bunch of Death Eaters in a Dark Art shop. They were discussing plans about things that might happened at Hogwarts this year. He says that Malfoy is refusing to become a Death Eater so their having plans of getting Voldemort ("Don't say that name!") their soon with a Death Eater to get me AND Malfoy." Harry explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped. "Harry thats horrible! We have to be really careful this year! And oh with Malfoy too! This is bad. As much as I hate him. I guess it good that he doesn't want to join the circle of You-KNow-Who!"  
  
  
  
"Harry thats bad! Has your scar been bothering you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
"No, not yet. Sirius says to be careful at school. Hes still shaken from what happened with the Goblet of Fire last year. I don't want to talk about this now though. Later OK?" Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
  
  
After getting most of their supplies, they met up with Fred and George at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
  
  
"Got the rest of your supplies?" George asked. They all nodded. "So did we. Just need to get our books. Got a whole lot of them this year. Fred what is with you?!" Fred has just dropped his bag of supplies and they all spilled out.  
  
  
  
  
"Um, nothing. Just feeling weird lately." He said pulling all his things into his bag. "C'mon, lets get our things!" Fred said brushing himself off.   
  
  
  
  
They walked in and began picking out various books, Hermione getting some extra just for *light* reading. Paying for their purchases they walked out, their arms loaded down with books. Once out of the store, Fred showed off exactly how werid he was feeling.  
  
  
"FRED!"  
  
  
  
Fred had just dropped his entire armload of books onto the ground. At that moment, Mr. Weasly, Bill and Charlie showed up.  
  
  
  
"Geeze Freddy turning into a little bit of a klutz." Bill noted. Fred shot him a death glare as he gathered all his books.  
  
  
  
"No. I'm just fine." Fred said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Got everything?" Mr. Weasly asked. Everyone nodded. They put their stuff in the trunk and found Mrs. Weasly and Ginny their. They had already gotten Ginny's supplies. Ginyn herself looked tired as if she had just been putting up a good fight but lost.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, lets go get some lunch." Mrs. Weasly said stiffly. She walked with Ginny towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
"Well. You heard your mother." Mr. Weasly said defeated. Apparantly he wanted to get home.  
  
  
  
Everyone walked into the Leaky Cauldron silently. Mrs. Weasly was obviously not in the mood to talk. She and Ginny both.  
  
  
  
"So, Molly. How was shopping?" Mr. Weasly asked making a pathetic stab at conversation.  
  
  
  
"It went alright." Mrs. Weasly said pursing her lips while ordering a hot tea.  
  
  
"A sandwhich and a drink only." Mr. Weasly told Tom. Everyone else ordered the same thing.  
  
  
  
Harry took this time to talk to Ron and Hermione about Sirius.   
  
  
  
"Fred, stop looking at us!" Ron snapped and Fred turned to talk with Charlie.  
  
  
  
"Ok, snuffles says that if we see anything suspicious, Owl him. He said hes staying at the place he was last time so to tell him whenever any Hogsmeade trips are so he can meet to talk with us." Harry explained.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked worried. "Ok, at leasy we're calm about this. Think it has anything to do with Wormtail?"   
  
  
  
"Most likely. Ya know, he sacrafices his hand last year. Vold- sorry you-know-who gave him a metal one. He probably thinks hes a god now."  
  
  
  
"I thought this year would be a nice one. Ya know? But Nooo something has to happen." Ron said.  
  
  
  
******  
August 31  
_I haven't written in a while because everything has been so hectic. You-Know-Who is becoming stronger and everythings going crazy. Tommorow we leave for Hogwarts. My birthday was the other day and we had a big celebration. Hermione gave me a present. She wished me a very happy birthday to. In a way, I felt like I could fly. I realized I am in love with her. Very soon yes it is but I just can't help the way I feel. It started last year. Then it was only "Like" now its moved up to "Love" and I can't help it. She would never like me. NEVER. But ya know..maybe theres hope.  
_******  
  
  
"Is everyone packed up?" Mrs. Weasly asked. It was the night before we were to leave for Hogwarts and Hermione was very excited. Even though she knew there would be troubke at Hogwarts. It was home away from home. She loved magic and Hogwarts and couldn't wait for school to begin. Seeing everyone else! Hermione couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
"I wan't you all in bed in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasly said. Hermione was just finishing up a cup of hot chocolate and she was getting warm and sleepy. She stumbled up the stairs with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they felt the same way as she did. Happy, warm, tired and excited.  
  
  
  
When Hermione got up to Ginny's room, she fell down on the extra bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She had the oddest dream...  
  
  
**Hermione was walking quickly through the halls of what looked like Hogwarts but she had never been through these halls before. She was wearing Harry's cloak and everything.  
  
  
  
The Marauders map was in one hand and she came to a giant mirror. She tapped the design on the side and the mirror became a misty portal.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, she crawled into the mistly portal and was sliding down a liquid tube of some sort. She landed with a small *thump* on the ground and looked around.  
  
  
  
  
She was outside of Hogwarts and the place where she came from sealed up to look like just another part of the castle. Hermione waked slowly to a cherry blossem tree near the edge of the lake and sat on a bench underneath the big tree. She pulled the cloak off.  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly something came out behind the tree and grabbed her. Pulling her back. She tried to scream but the man but a hand over her mouth to muffle her noise. He oulled the cloak over both of them then ran into the forrest.  
  
  
  
  
There she met another man, who grabbed her and created a fire place right there. He grabbed Floo Powder and jumped in with her. He shouted "The Lair" and she appeared in another fire place. There was a snake around a big arm chair over a hearth rug.   
  
  
  
  
"Turn me around." The man from the other side of the chair said. The man who had created the fireplace turned the chair around and Hermione screamed...and she wasn't the only one.  
******  
  
**Hermione was being shaked awake by Mrs. Weasly. Mr Weasly, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and Georger were also standing around her. Harry looked very shaken and sweaty and everyone was looking at him and Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
I had a dream about You-Know-Who. Hermione heard herself say. She described her dream and Harry said he had had the same dream and screamed in the dream to. Their screams had woken everyone up.  
  
  
  
"My scar hurt me too." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Everyone was going downstairs for some hot chocolate.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry tried to recall what You-Know-Who looked like but it had been so horid they had forgotten. After the hot chocolate, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck upstairs and sent a letter to Sirius explaining what happened.  
  
  
Fred and George came after they sent Hedwig off.  
  
  
  
"So, had some dreams about _him?_" Fred said looking at them. They shook their heads.  
  
  
  
"Its getting bad." George said. "This is really bad." They were all in their pajamas making this moment very strange.  
  
  
  
"Well, we all better get back to bed." Hermione broke the silence. They all nodded. Hermione though didn't want to go back to bed but didn't want to stay awake. She decided she would write in her diary she hadn't written in it for a while.  
  
******  
August 31  
_I am at the Burrow now. I had the strangest dream about You-Know-Who. Harry had the exact same dream also! Can you believe it? Tommorow we're going to Hogwarts for another eventful year. Sirius wrote to Harry telling him about dangers at Hogwarts this year. I'm so worried! Now, i'm gtting kind of tired. Don't mind me. I'm going to bed now.  
_******  
August 31  
_Hermione and Harry had the same dream! About You-Know-Who I woke up at 4:30 AM along with the rest of the house hearing her and Harry scream. Harry screamed for a couple seconds then ran into Ginny's room with Ron causing the rest of the house to also. Hermiones's scream carried on for a good 15 minutes before MuM finally woke her up. I felt so horrible she looked so scared and helpless. My heart went out to her. Well, I have to go to sleep now. Awfully tired.  
_******  
  
The next morning was chaos. People bumped into people half-dressed or carrying trunks down stairs. It was a wonderful day outside, but people were cranky about getting up early after staying awake from the events that happened last night.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione was showering, her trunk already in the car. She was tired from last night. Even after writing in her diary she couldn't get to sleep. Ginny was awake also but neather felt like talking. She could hear Fred and George awake in the next room and Harry and Ron were talking.  
  
  
  
The soapy water ran across her shoulders and she was glad to be going to Hogwarts. Under Dumbledore's care, she, Harry and Ron and everyone else would be safe. Only a matter of time.  
  
  
  
  
She came out in a towel from her shower, magically dried her hair and put it in a pony-tail and slipped into some clothes. She went down with Ginny for some breakfast. She buttered a bagel and started listening to the various conversations around her.  
  
  
  
  
"-Summer break finished *sigh* oh well.."  
  
  
  
  
"-Need to get back to work today in Romania. Go to get my self some new burns."  
  
  
  
  
"--So, we sell them with the free fake wand or only if they buy 3 or more things?"  
  
  
  
  
"--Chudley cannons are better!"  
  
  
  
  
"-So father, are we taking ministry cars?"  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat back on the kitchen stool and nibbled on her bagel. Anxious to get on the Hogwarts train. She checked her watch. They would leave in 5 minutes.  
  
  
  
Arthur Weasly got up with Fred and George and Percy to check the car.  
  
  
  
"Sorry father, must get to work." Percy said afterwords and disapparated before Mr. Weasly could say "good-bye"  
  
  
  
"Ok, c'mon now! Everyone into the car!" Mr. Weasly said. Everyone got up from the breakfast table and walked out to the car.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat back as Mr. Weasly hit the invisibility button and began to fly over head. In minutes they were at King's Cross.  
  
  
Hermione went with Ginny, Fred went with George, Ron went with Harry and they all took a run at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
  
  
The scarlet engine appeared infront of Hermione's eyes. She waited for Harry and Ron before loading her stuff onto the train.  
  
  
  
When they appeared, everyone climbed onto the train.  
  
  
  
"Have fun! Owl us! be good!" Mrs. Weasly yelled as the train started moving out of the station. Everyone stuck their heads out the windows to wave. Pretty soon, King's Cross was out of sight.  
  
******  
**Authors Note:** What do you think? Is it good so far? not much Romance or Adventure or Humor or stuff yet but its coming! 10 points to anyone who can guess who the person writing nice things about Hermione in his diary is..! If you read this story review it! Simple as that! Ok, next story to be out soon!  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Danger is Everywhere! (Including that ni...

**Authors Note:** Sorry, I'm feeling a bit under the weather lately! Ok, well I have to give a few congrats out to people.  
**Angela Graham  
Hermione Granger Weasly  
Mystery Person.  
**Ok, I'm writing that after only a few reviews so there's not many. Those people eather guessed it was Fred or Fred and George and they're right! Its Frederick Weasly! He has the crush on Hermione. Ok, so finishing up my authors Note i'll give you a little backround. Malfoy we'll be appearing in this story, we see Sirius and hes looking better and better! We find out more about the Harry/Malfoy problem, Sirius told Harry about. We see some Fred (and I mean you "SEE" some Fred) and other stuff! Away we go...  
  
**Never Say Never: Danger is Everywhere!  
  
********  
The first week back at Hogwarts was extremely weird. Teachers kept sneaking to differnet places every hour on the hour, owls kept swooping in during class-time and they hadn't heard from Sirius in a while. Harry began to worry.  
  
  
  
"What if he was caught?" He said desperatly one day during breakfast. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
"Harry, Hogwarts school would most certainly be notified." Hermione explained. Hermione knew Sirius was OK, but she still felt a bit worried. She knew Ron felt the same way but had more things on his mind. Ginny, for instance.   
  
  
  
"Stupid worthless git. Leave her alone you smelly toad.." Hermione heard Ron mutter one day after seeing Ginny holding hands with Neville Longbottem. Hermione thought this was quite funny and seeing Ron mutter to himself made Harry and Hermione crack up every so often.  
  
  
  
"Lovely day to go out by the lake, eh?" Harry said to her and Ron. He was right. It wasn't to cool out and wasn't to hot out. Perfect day to just sit out by the lake.  
  
  
  
"Yea, we have off this Friday, why not? Hey and Saturday is Hogsmeade trip! It works out perfectly!" Hermione said agreeing with Harry. Ron, wanted to keep a close eye on Ginny and Neville but after a while gave in.  
  
  
  
Addition to the 'odd' things going on in the school, the Weasly twins had been hanging around Harry, Ron and Hermione. Normally, they would talk to them once every week being that they are so wrapped up in they're own lives and Weasly Wizard Wheezes but instead they were actually hanging with them.  
  
  
  
  
"Quidditch season starting soon. Keeping that good 'ole Firebolt in tip, top condition?" Fred asked Harry when they were heading out that Friday onto the Hogwarts lawns.  
  
  
  
"Yep. I can't wait for the season to start."-Harry sighed-"Can't wait till we choose captains this year."   
  
  
  
"Freddy 'n I, will be running against each other." George said. Fred blushed slightly at   
the name "Freddy" but pushed it aside.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat against the tree reading, _Charms, Charms and OH! Charms! _trying not to listen to the Quidditch talk.  
  
  
  
  
George then noticed the Squid coming up to bathe in the sun. It was looking particularly mad today, probably grumpy about the merpeople.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" said George. Hermione looked up from her book, slightly annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I dare you to go poke the squid right in the middle." Hermione gasped. The squid was in a bad enough mood, poking it would add extra tension to it. When the squid was in a bad mood, poking it would be as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. Mainly because the squid could grab you and pull you under to give you a fright.  
  
  
  
  
"What? No!" She said looking slightly red. George shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
"Ok..well..if your scared..then..ya know.." He said, obviously prompting her to do it.  
  
  
  
"I am not scared!" Hermione said. She wasn't put in Gryffindor simply because the hat was lazy and didn't want sort out her innermost thoughts. No, she was brave. Facing danger in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
"Then, do it." He said simply. She sent pleading looks at Harry and Ron. Ron gave her what-do-you-expect-from-the-twins-smile and Harry looked as if he was going to protest but Hermione gave her an -I-know-what-I'm-doing-and-you-cant-stop-me glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
She got up, pulling on the hem of her robes. She marched over to the squid casting a glance back at George who was looking at her. She looked at Harry and Ron, the word 'surprised' written across their faces and Fred looked..Fred looked worried for her, actually.  
  
  
  
  
Walking carefully over to the giant squid she grabbed a large stick and held it out in front of her. The aim was perfect. If she did it just right, the squid would never know she had touched him. She moved closer.  
  
  
  
  
Before she knew what happened, she had tripped over a rock on the ground. The stick that was held out towards the squid like a sword pointed right into the squids center, applying much more force then she wanted. The squid's octopus like arms thrashed madly as its response by being awokened with a jolt.  
  
  
  
  
Before she could even yell, the squid slid a slimy arm around her waist and wrapped it around. The giant squid pulled her close to it and dove under into the icy water.  
  
******  
  
Fred hurried to his feet along with the others. They all had been watching Hermione and saw what happened. Harry and Ron were shouting by the edge of the water, Harry waded into knee deep the water looking to see if he could see a glimmer of Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me, that thing is deep and cold. She could be in trouble." Harry said searching the eerie water. George was muttering frantically about it being his fault.  
  
  
  
  
With out thinking, Fred pulled off his sneakers and dove into the ice cold water. Opening his eyes, he noticed everything around him was an irky green color. He saw Grindylows that snapped at his ankles and wrists.  
  
  
  
He and George had dared each other to swim down here and on the Marauders map it showed where the squid stayed. Below the village of the Merpeople.   
  
  
  
Swimming deeper and deeper he realized he hadn't taken in enough air. He needed something to help him breathe..a spell..a charm..CHARMS!  
  
  
  
Fred swam as fast as he could back to the surface. When he reached the top, he climbed out of the water. Harry, Ron and George stood their looking at him with shocked expressions.  
  
  
  
"Wheres Hermione?" They asked. Fred shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Give me her Charms book." Fred said. George ran back to the tree they had been under and grabbed Hermione's charm book.  
  
  
  
"What good is this gonna do?" George asked. Fred knew that if it hadb't been such a tense moment he would crack a joke. Fred was glad he didn't. He only had a matter of time.  
  
  
  
Leafing through the book he finally found what he was looking for. The Bubble-Head Charm!  
  
He read the words and how he was 'sposed to think bubbles and air.  
  
  
  
  
"Bubblosivia!" He said pointing his wand at himself. A bubble formed around his head. Quickly he dove under water again making he way towards the Mer-Village.  
  
  
  
  
He passed many angry Mermen and Mermaids on his way through their village.  
  
  
  
_  
Ugly blokes, they are._ He thought to himself. Finally after ten minutes through the village, he reached the end and saw Hermione struggling to free herself of the grips of the Grindylows.   
  
  
  
  
He pulled her free of their grip and muttered the words to give her a Bubble-Head. His wand didn't seem to work underwater so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up as quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
He could tell she needed air. So he swam faster. Soon, they could see a bright light shining at the very top...  
  
  
  
"PHEW!" They breathed out. Hermione sort of bobbed around in the water, gasping for air.  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and George shouted running into the water. They helped her out of the water and Fred took off the Bubble-Head charm.  
  
  
  
His pants were soaking wet and his white t-shirt stuck to him. Hastily, he pulled his shirt off, slightly embaressed but to tired to care.  
  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her. Ron looked at her expectantly and she coughed.  
  
  
"Oooh. It was horrible! He pulled me under and then, I got stuck with Grindylows. Then, then Fred came." Hermione sputtered coughing, very red in the face. Fred half-smiled.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what came into me." Fred said. George looked at him with wiggled eyebrows.  
  
  
"Come on, we should get upstairs." Ron said.  
  
******  
  
_Fred saved my life! He saved my life! Ooh and he took his shirt off! How cute! Quidditch has done him a world of good! Oh my! I must stop it now, I'm starting to sound like a giggly girl!_ Hermione thought to herself as Harry and Ron carried Hermione to get a pepperup potion.  
  
  
  
  
"I can walk now. Thanks." Hermione said. She walked towards Madam Pomfreys and asked for a pepperup. Madam Pomfrey gave it to her with a weird look at Fred who still had his shirt off.  
  
  
  
"I think we better go now." Fred said. George nodded and they walked down to their dormitory leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione standing their.  
  
  
"B...bye Fred. Thanks!" Hermione called after him. He turned around and nodded.  
  
  
"C'mon, drink the potion. Harry got a letter while you and Fred were having tea with the Merpeople." Ron said. Hermione took a sip and walked down the opposite way with Harry and Ron.  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione! Come down here!" Ron yelled up the girls staircases. Hermione jogged down the stairs in fresh clothes.  
  
  
"Ok, whats going on with Snuffles." Hermione said settling into an armchair. Harry showed her the letter.  
  
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
You MUST be caureful. I have found out that Draco Malfoy and you are going to be used as sacrafices. Warn Draco-If he'll listen. Look, Harry. This year you must team with Draco. I have sent his mother -only a letter about this. He shall be recieving one from his mother as well. For once Harry, I am asking you to put aside your differences and get along.  
  
  
--Sirius_  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my wizards! Harry you-"  
  
  
  
"I know, I have to be careful! Its the get-along-with-Draco thing that gets to me." Harry said with a slight shudder.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry." Hermione said trying to sound as calm as normal but their was something she couldn't get off her mind. Actually more like _someone.  
  
_Two words: Fred Weasly.  
  
  
As stupid as it was, she still couldn't believe he had saved her life. Harry had saved the word five times but she didn't feel this way. No, Fred was different. Fred was cute, funny, ok, VERY handsome and-  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" She was snapped out of her thoughts back to reality. Ron was talking to her.  
  
  
"Have you heard a word I've said?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. trying to sound into the conversation. Ron shrugged and Hermione decided to go to her room.  
  
  
  
On her way there, she was stopped by Fred.  
  
  
"Meet me outside, where we were today. After dinner." He said quickly. Hermione nodded and walked up to her room.  
  
  
  
When she got there, she fell back on her bed. What did Fred want? What was he going to say? Questions like these were flowing through Hermione's mind. Finally, it was time for her to go down to dinner.  
  
  
  
  
She made her way down to the dinner table. Fred, George, Harry and Ron were already there.  
  
They smiled and asked what took her to get down stairs. She told them she fell asleep which was true.  
  
  
"Pass the pumpkin juice." She said to Harry. She caught Fred's eye and he gave her a warm smile. Which she returned.  
  
  
The food was delicious. Everyone ate till they were warm and sleepy. Hermione wanted to go to bed but instead went outside to wait for Fred. He was already there.  
  
  
"'Lo Hermione." He said with a smile.  
  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked. Her insides were shaking, her heart beating.  
  
  
  
"This is kinda hard to get out.." He said avoiding her eye.  
  
  
"Go on.." She said slowly. He looked at her then looked away.  
  
  
"Hermione, please don't laugh? I, erm, well I kind like you-alot."  
  
  
*****  
  
**Authors Note: **BWAHAHAHA! *Evil Smile* Cliff hanger. What will Hermione say? What will she do? How does she react? Will Malfoy get in here already? Malfoy will be appearing in the next chapter. Actually, He, Hermione, Fred, Ron and Harry are the main characters in the next one. My apologies for grammer. Also, if I ask you to answer a question or guess PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME AND E-MAIL IF YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION OR MAKE A GUESS! The "Mystery Person" left no name so therefore thats what I shall call him/her. Now, NO FLAMING. PLEASE REVIEW, REMEMBER I HAVE THE POWER TO NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS SERIES OR MAKE THEM ALL DIE OR BECOME DEATH EATERS! Keep that in mind when you look at the review box! *Evil Smile* Well, until next chapter, Ciao Mi Amigos!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
